


The Precious One

by Mischa_Kelvin



Series: The Enchanted World of Magic Wielders and Magic Users [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Brotherhood, Drama, F/M, Family, Fantasy, Friendship, Magic, Romance, Slice of Life, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25224193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischa_Kelvin/pseuds/Mischa_Kelvin
Summary: Once, there was a world unknown to people they exist.A world where having a magic is a norms.They are called as a magic wielders, a magic users or a wizards.Among them is one of the most pristine family of wizards.A family that has the most powerful wizards.But there is a catch, a big secret no one has to know.Cause if the secret is out, there would be chaos.But sometimes life doesn't want to give you something you want.Not because you don't deserve it.But because you deserve more.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: The Enchanted World of Magic Wielders and Magic Users [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827481





	The Precious One

**Prologue: Welcome to Sekai no Mahoutsukai**

There was a place in a far, far away land called **Sekai no Mahoutsukai (Worlds of Wizards)**.  
Where magic wielder is the common norms of people living there.  
Because every person that living in Sekai no Mahoutsukai is a magic wielder or a magic user.  
From the bossom of their mother, every child that were born has their own magic inherit from their ancestral.

There were different types of magic wielders and they belong to a different family clan.  
Each family symbolizes their powers and each individual have their own capabilities.  
Every clan have their own family crest that symbolizes their ranking and authority among the clans.  
And each clan have their own colours and flowers representing their powers and family clans they belong to.

Each individual who have born with their own magic powers is called Mahoutsukai.  
And each Mahoutsukai can wield and use magic with a spell or incantation.  
But for some special kind, the chosen ones, they can wield and use a magic naturally without a spell or incantation needed.  
They can also call a spirit of a magic of their powers, a spirit of animals and a spirit of a weapons.

But there is one family who is famous and feared in all of Mahoutsukai clans.  
Because of every child that born to their family is a chosen ones.  
They are prominent in their prowess as Mahoutsukai.  
They are at the top of the magic wielders and users among the Mahoutsukai.

But there is a big secret that the family held that no one knows about.  
And they will do everything in their power to protect that secret, no matter what happens.  
Everyone respect their family and wants to be like them.  
But there some people who hates their family and they will do everything to bring them down.

Every year there was a tournament for every Mahoutsukai to test their powers and abilities.  
The winners will have an exclusive duel with one of the chosen ones they want to fight with.  
They will also be given a chance to be a part of the elite group of a Mahoutsukai.  
They will also have a chance to be in a prominent school for an elite group of Mahoutsukai.


End file.
